1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to TV scrambling/descrambling devices and more specifically to scrambling/descrambling devices utilizing serial memories such as charge coupled devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scramblers and descramblers for television signals in which the beginning and end portions of the lines of the video signal are interchanged for scrambling are well known in the art. For example, such a device is disclosed in a patent issued to H. B. Shutterly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,693 and assigned to the same assignee as this application. While the apparatus disclosed by Shutterly functions for its intended purpose, it is relatively complex due to the necessity for providing random access memories to store the samples representing the video data.